Midnight
by dna18
Summary: FINISHED Takouji. Takuya and Kouji got separated with the others. Now that they're alone, who will confess their love? Story is better than summary! Please read & review
1. Deep

Hi, the first one went okay... so I'm making a song fic... I just wrote it. And haven't reread any of it.  
  
Here it is... the first chapter, hope you like it. Please make sure you read the lyrics as well!  
  
Disclaimer: The song isn't mine (Charlton Hill's), Digimon Frontier is not mine... The plot and story is mine.  
  
Song featured: "Deep" by Charlton Hill (in the album namely "Waterline")  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Chapter 1 - Deep  
  
~Slip past the water line  
Plunge in to the world I know,  
  
Hear silence all around me  
Here I go with the flow~  
  
"Kouji?" You're calling me. Every time you say my name, it's like I have a strong urge to hold you close and kiss your soft, tender lips. It's getting harder and harder for me to refrain cuddling you and do what I wish.  
  
"Kouji?" You called me again. I turned my head around to face you. Your cherub face highlighted by the moon.  
  
"What?" I snapped. I saw the sad look on your face for a second, and then it returned to its normal expression. I didn't mean to do that, I don't mean to sound so harsh. It's just that I'm use to it.  
  
"It's getting dark, should we find a place to stay the night and find the others later?"  
  
We got separated from the rest of the group. Takuya and I were separated from Izumi, Tomoki and JP. We walked the whole day, trying to look for them.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two of us walked to a place where it looks safe to stay and settled there. We're, yet again, going to sleep in the middle of the forest. This forest isn't the scary kind of forest, this one is beautiful actually.  
  
~Don't hold me under  
I'm coming up for air,  
  
Like distant thunder  
Soon I will be there~  
  
I looked at you. Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much. I just love that cheesy grin, your soft brown hair, your beautiful innocent eyes, your smile... everything. I love your zany attitude and yes, I even love the hot- headed you. You look really cute when you argue with me. It's not that I want to have little arguments with you, I just... they just seem to happen between us. I wondered if your face belied your thoughts, just how mine are.  
  
~I'm in too deep, don't let me drown,  
  
I'm in too deep, rescue me now,  
  
So hard to keep from fading out of sight,  
  
I'm in too deep, come save my life~  
  
I can't find the exact words to describe the feeling I have inside. Perhaps, there are no words to describe this feeling. My love for you is just too deep that words can no longer be expressed.  
  
Perhaps only one word can describe it all. Love. I don't know, it couldn't be that succinct.  
  
Each day, you're making me want you more and more. I wake up in the morning just to see your angelic face. I want to hear that sweet voice of yours again. I want to stroke your hair, and look deep into your eyes. I want you to tell me that you love me the same way I love you. I want you... I need you...  
  
~I start to mouth the words  
But find I cannot speak  
  
In my private universe  
But my arms are getting weak~  
  
I tried to tell you how I feel at first, but I couldn't.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Takuya, tell me. Why are you here? Tell me why you are in the Digital world?" I grabbed his shirt. I'm doing this just to show you my way of caring. Really, I don't mean to hurt you. You must be thinking that I really hate you, but there is nothing further away from the truth.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Listen Takuya, we can't beat him. He's too strong for us. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I---" I can't say it. I can't tell him I love him. I just can't. The words won't escape from my mouth.  
  
The ground started to shake violently as he shook out of my grip and ran towards the rest of the group.  
  
#End flashback#  
  
~This floating feeling  
Please make it never end,  
  
The ocean ceiling  
So far I can't pretend~  
  
I looked over to you; you look like you're sleeping. You're smiling. That makes me wonder what you're dreaming about.  
  
I went in deep thought once again, recalling all the moments we've been through. I was frigid, before I met you, that is. I wouldn't have joined the group if it wasn't for you. At first, you tried to befriend me, but I just pushed you away like everyone else. I tried to fight the emotion inside, telling myself that I wasn't in love with you and love was weak. Just when my heart was winning over and I admitted to myself that I loved you, you were the one who gave me strength.  
  
~I'm in too deep, don't let me drown,  
  
I'm in too deep, rescue me now,  
  
So hard to keep from fading out of sight,  
  
I'm in too deep, come save my life~  
  
I could do just about -anything- for you, even if it involves dying. I remembered the time when Duskmon was about to attack you. When I saw you in danger, all I could think of was, "I can't let you get hurt, I can't let you die, I won't ever forgive myself" and stood in front of you, blocking Duskmon's attack for you. I felt the pain, then fell unconscious and fainted.  
  
~Don't hold me under  
I'm coming up for air,  
  
Like distant thunder  
Soon I will be there~  
  
While I was on the floor, I could hear everything that was going on. You rushed to my side, holding me, supporting me, telling me that it was your entire fault. Now that I think about it, it's partly true. It's your fault you're so cute and adorable that made me accidentally fell in love with you. I fell hard for you... but I don't regret it. I don't regret falling for you, it's worth it.  
  
I could feel your tears rolling down your cheeks and falling on my shirt. I could hear you say "why'd you do it Kouji???" I want to answer you, but I couldn't move nor wake up. I want to say "because I love you Takuya. Because I can't bear it if you were the one who got hurt." But I couldn't. I knew that and I made no attempt. Even if I could, I wouldn't tell you my feelings for you. I'm afraid of how you might react.  
  
~I'm in too deep, don't let me drown,  
  
I'm in too deep, rescue me now,  
  
So hard to keep from fading out of sight,  
  
I'm in too deep, come save my life~  
  
It's getting dark; I suppose I'll have to sleep now. Tomorrow would be a long day. I looked over to you again.  
  
"Goodnight.''  
  
~I'm in too deep~  
  
You'll always be my flame, I love you Takuya  
  
+++  
  
Ok, end of chapter one! I sort of planned it out already. There's three chapters altogether. The first is about Kouji's thoughts, the second is about Takuya's thoughts and the third one would be called "kiss me". Hehehe. I grow impatient when I write a long long chaptered fiction. And man, I'm starting too much fiction (not posted yet)... Man I'm obsessed! *sigh*  
  
I'll write chapter 2 if I get a lot of reviews. Nah just kidding, I don't expect a lot! Hehe.  
  
DNA [15/07/2003] 


	2. I miss you

Hi, thank you for all the reviewers! I love you guys a lot! *glomps*

I was meaning to post this chapter up on 18/7 but then, I couldn't get into ff.net! *nods*

KellyQ – Arigato! *hands Takuya plushie to KellyQ* And Kouji might be thinking about those things on TV but they don't reveal it... you never know *snickers* Man, me and my fantasies... *sighs* 

Redrum: I'm glad you liked it! *Takuya plushie coming your way!*

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI – I didn't actually watch all the episodes yet... but hey, I'll just base this fiction on what I've seen so far! *Hand a Takuya plushie* Oh and here's chapter 2.

LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow: Hey Rayn, thanks for liking the story! Oh and please don't kill Takuya!!! Here's the second chapter for you! Oh as a gift (for reviewing) here's your Takuya plushie! *throws a Takuya plushie to Rayn*

restless-soul13 – Thanks for liking my story! Hope you like the second chapter *hands a Takuya plushie to restless-soul13*

Ice Kory X – Aww, you're so beautiful! Thanks for saying that my fiction was beautiful! It means a lot! And here ya go *Takuya plushie to Ice Kory X*

Crystal Ketchum – Hi, thanks for what you said about this fiction! *tosses Crystal Ketchum a Takuya plushie*

Tenshi no Inori – Thanks for your compliment! Which part is confusing? Perhaps you didn't watch the episode yet? Whatever it is, please feel free to email me dna_daa@yahoo.com.au (anyone, any questions, just email me) oh, I nearly forgot to give you your plushie *hands a Takuya plushie*

mars-god-of-war – Thanks! I love those episodes too! *gives a Takuya plush* 

Man, I'm tired... but all you reviewers deserved a plushie! I'll hand Kouji plushies next time! ^^

Ok, I've taken too much space! I better get to the point. This is the second chapter, hope you like it. Please make sure you read the lyrics as well! By the way, it's in Takuya's point of view this time!

Disclaimer: The song isn't mine (Aerosmith's), Digimon Frontier is not mine... The plot and story is mine. If I owned any song (mentioned in this story), I wouldn't be here, writing fictions, I would be writing lyrics for songs instead. But yea, I like writing fictions and I'm not famous, so yea.

Song featured: "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith

~Lyrics~        

**Chapter 2 - I don't want to miss a thing**

**~**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming~  
  
_

"Fine" was the last word you've said to me for today. I lay where I was and pretended to go the land of nod. I don't know why I pretend to sleep at night while you're around. I don't even know why I pretend to have a habit of sleeping in. I just know that if I don't do that, it would be hard for me to resist hugging you or to kiss you.

Somehow, I could feel your beautiful cryptic blue eyes staring at me intently. I could feel it; just like how I could predict the weather and feel what was coming. When I felt your eyes on me, I smiled. I wonder what you're thinking about. Do you know I'm still awake? Can you tell?

After what seemed like an hour, you finally lay down on the verdant grass next to my sleeping figure and whispered a 'goodnight'. I wasn't sure why, or who it was directed to, but I'm sure I heard it. Perhaps it was a habit; saying 'goodnight' before you went to sleep...

When I heard your slow steady breathing, I got up from where I lay, knowing you're already asleep. I looked at your angelic face, lovely as ever. I could watch you sleep peacefully forever if I want to. Having you next to me was enough. I could smell the sweet scent as the wind wafted towards my direction. 

It's funny how I miss you when you're just sleeping right next to me. They say the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them. I guess what they say is true; that's exactly how I'm feeling at the moment. 

My eyes scanned to where you are sleeping again.

"Sweet dreams" I murmured to you.__

_~I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure~_

You're always cold to everyone... especially me. But in a way, I know that you do care for us. You just show it in the oddest ways. I understand and I accept the fact that you wanted to be a loner, it's just the way you are. But you would constantly mock me, tease me and flout my remarks. That hurts. It incises my heart deeply indeed. Yet, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. You're the one who lightens up my day. I love you always, my light.

_~I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing~_

I didn't know when I started to love you. I thought it was pure infatuation or just a crush. But I was very wrong. I actually felt it. Love.

When I first met you, it was hate at first sight. Well, I didn't really hate you, but your rude comments always leave me infuriated. I then started to act like I don't care as well. I would argue back and say something blithering. We would usually have conflicts everyday. Sometimes, I feel that you seem to hate me so much that I would cry at night.

Then the hatred somehow turned into love. I fell for you as days passed by while we were together. Maybe it was because of your attitude. Everyone seemed to take your behaviour all right. They didn't have to put up with it. They really don't. They aren't the ones who are in love with you after all. But that, out of all things, was what I like most about you. You were different and I can't help falling in love with you.

Each day, I want to stare deep into those emotionless eyes of yours. As emotionless as it can be, it'll always be beautiful to me. I want to hear your sweet voice again - even if you're just mocking me, I don't care. I long to hear that deep voice of yours. I want to see you smile... for me. I want be close to you, and be your friend, if that's all we could ever be. Most of all, I want you to love me as much as I love you. My heart beats for you everyday and burns with love for you. __

_~Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing~_

#Flashback#

When Duskmon tried to attack me, all that was running through my mind was, "I can't die, I never told you how much I love you yet". I closed my eyes and the last thought that appeared on my mind was "Goodbye Kouji, I'll miss you... I'll always love you!"

I was waiting for the attack to come, but yet, I felt none. I opened my eyes and saw you there; kneeling in front of me in pain. You just blocked the attack for me. 

Why? Why did you do it? I should be the one who got attacked. Why did it have to be you? Can't it be me instead? I felt nothing but pain and guilt. I picked you up and hugged you, tears flowing freely from my face. What was happening right now, I didn't care. 'You can't die Kouji, you can't leave me! I can't lose you. If you die, I'll never forgive myself.'

"Kouji, why did you do it?" I screamed.

As gently as I could, I touched your wan face. My tears fall on your shirt and blearing my eyes at the same time. I cursed myself and said that it was my entire fault. It's true. If it wasn't for my arrant stupid plan, you wouldn't have got hurt.

#End flashback#

I wasn't afraid of death, I was afraid of the pain that I would have to deal with... knowing I can't see your handsome face ever again. But when you were attacked, I thought I have lost you. I felt poignant pain. Pain, pain and endless pain. Even worse than what I could imagine; I couldn't take it!

_~Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever~_

Then after you recuperated, I thought there was peace for us, but I was wrong. We ended up in different worlds and fought our opponents individually. 

You ended up fighting Duskmon. I was really worried about you; I don't want to lose you again. I -can't- lose you again! I quickly got rid of my opponent and went look for you. I faced Mercurymon because of you. I could've just gone back to the others and wait for you to return, but I didn't. I can't. I had to be there for you. I went into your world and got trapped there. I was too late!

I lived through all the hard times because of you. I wanted to see your sweet face again. You gave me strength, more than you could ever imagine. You gave the strength to carry on, to live. If it wasn't for you, I would've just given up a long time ago.

_~I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time~_

I wish we would never find Izumi and the guys. I wish it would just be you and me forever in the Digital World. But sadly, I knew we had to look for them, no matter what. They're a part of our group. They need our help especially because they can't fusion evolve.

_~Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing~_

You look gorgeous while you lie there. Your lips look so invitingly smooth. The silver full moon shone its light upon you, just how you shine your light upon me.

_~I don't wanna miss a thing~_

I love you Kouji, no matter what.

+++

Yay! I finished chapter 2. The next chapter would be the last. I hope you tune in next time... I got other fictions to read if you can't wait until I update, but I promise I'll make it quick (since I enjoy writing it anyway). Holiday's nearly over *sigh* Anyway, bye.

Oh and remember, please review! I would really appreciate it if you do so.

-DNA [20/07/2003]


	3. Kiss me

Hi, I'm back and I'm on sugar-high! I replaced chapter 2 because when I read over it, I realised there were a lot of mistakes. Why didn't you guys tell me? *clears throat* It wasn't your fault. It was mine ^^"

Please make sure you read the lyrics! The lyrics don't -really- match the chapter, but it doesn't matter. This chapter is written in 3rd person perspective.

I want to thank all the reviewers for reviewing the second chapter. Thanks for supporting me! I'll get back to thanking reviewers later; right now… here is third chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: The song isn't mine (Sixpence non the richer's), Digimon Frontier is not mine... The plot and story is mine. 

Song featured: "Kiss me" by Sixpence non the richer

~Lyrics~

'Thoughts'

**_Chapter 3 - Kiss me_**

_~Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.~_

Takuya looked up to the sky, then look at his secret love. He gazed at Kouji while he looked peaceful and innocent than ever. Deciding that Kouji was soundly asleep, he leaned over and stroked Kouji's soft hair in the chariest motion possible. He brought his hand over to the other boy's face and gently swiped a piece of hair that was fallen out of place when Kouji rolled over as he was sleeping. 

**_~_**_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.~_

Kouji's eyes suddenly flicker open. Surprised by the sudden movement, Takuya quickly withdrew hand from Kouji's face as Kouji sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He did -not- expect Kouji to wake up.

"How come you're not asleep?" Kouji asked the brown-haired boy.

"Umm, I was... a bad dream woke me up."

"Oh."

Takuya blushed deeply when Kouji's eyes bored into his.

"What were you doing?" Kouji asked.

Takuya blushed more as he tried to make something up. He looked down slowly, he started, "Er... Um, there was something on your face, so I er... took it off for you. You know, it might bite or something." Takuya shrugged as he said that nervously. That was a good enough excuse, if it wasn't accompanied by a hesitant voice, that is.

"Oh." Kouji was disappointed by the apposite answer. He thought he felt Takuya touching his hair in his sleep, but decided to waive the suspicions. 'Guess that wasn't him then.'

"Did I wake you?" Takuya lifted his head 

"Umm, kind of."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." 

Silence

"It's around midnight ((A/N: 1)), go back to sleep." Kouji lay down on the grass, waiting for the other boy to lie down next to him. Instead of lying down, Takuya turned his back to Kouji and sat there, staring at the lovely full moon once again. 

"Takuya?"

Takuya faced Kouji again, smiling. "Yea?"

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

Takuya closed his eyes. "Later. I can't sleep right now."

'I have to tell him how I feel. I'm going crazy. I have to confess sooner or later. NO! I will tell him tonight!'

_~Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.~_

Kouji sat up and walked next to his sweet Takuya. He got up the following second and was stopped by Takuya.

"Where are you going Kouji?"

"I'm going to gather some firewood. It's getting cold." He replied and then disappeared, leaving Takuya there.

'It -is- getting cold' Takuya thought as he shuddered.

After a while, Kouji returned with some firewood and started a fire next to where they sat.

From then on, there was silence. The both seem to be in deep thoughts. The strong breeze made Takuya sneeze (which he failed to stifle) and it snapped Kouji back to reality again. He took off his blue jacket and handed it to Takuya. 

"Here."

"Huh...?"

"You're cold."

"What about you...?"

"I'm fine."

Takuya took Kouji's offer and wrapped the jacket around himself. He could smell Kouji's sweet scent on the jacket. 

There it was again; silence. It incommoded both boys, causing a couple of tense minutes for them.

_~Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.~_

"Lovely moon tonight." Takuya said, hoping it would start them an amicable conversation instead of another argument.

Kouji looked up to see the moon. His eyes wandered to a myriad of stars, then looked at the adorable boy and agreed, "yea"

"Takuya."

"Ya?" Takuya turned his face to Kouji. Their faces were so close that caused Takuya to blench a bit and his heart to pound faster. He blushed crimson in the process but luckily, he was looking down and it was too dark for Kouji to see.

Kouji brought his hand up to Takuya's face and caressed against the warm skin. He doesn't care less about how Takuya would react. He couldn't stand it anymore, he doesn't want to hide his affection nor does he want to hide his feelings for the other boy. It seemed like the right time to confess anyway.

"K-kouji?"

"I love you, Takuya."

Takuya was taken aback. Did Kouji love him? 'How could it be possible? I must be getting tired. See? I'm imagining things now.'

Kouji suddenly pressed his lips against the other boy's mouth, kissing him intimately for a few seconds, then broke off the kiss because the other boy seemed to be shocked. Furthermore, he didn't return his kiss and made him feel rejected.

"Takuya?" Kouji was hurt; heartbroken. Takuya didn't love him back and he regretted telling him that he loved him. He just ruined his only chance and Takuya must think he's weird to be acting so strangely. Now he can't even be friends with the one he admired. He looked down onto the floor, ready to break down and cry. 

Then, most unexpected for Kouji...

"I love you too, Kouji!" Takuya cried with happiness then clutched himself onto Kouji. His desire for Kouji to love him had finally become true. He nuzzled on Kouji's neck, still crying.

Kouji tried to pull Takuya away from him to kiss his tears away, but Takuya wouldn't let him.

"I'm never letting you go, Kouji!"

"Oh?"

Cuddling Takuya, Kouji looked down and place a small kiss on the other boy's forehead.

"I love you very much, Takuya, more than anything in this world."

Takuya finally looked up and released Kouji. "You really do?"

"Of course, I love you with all my heart."

"Kouji... I want you to know I feel the same way."

They stayed cuddled up for a while, savoring the sweet, tender moment they had together.

_~Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.~_

After a while, Takuya looked up and smiled. "Kiss me."

Kouji leaned in to kiss his love. They kissed passionately until Kouji demanded entrance. After a while, they parted as the two boys ran out of air.

"Thank you, Takuya"

"For what?"

"For showing me how to love. You were the one who showed me how to feel, care and love. You showed me friendship, you taught me how to care for my brother, Kouichi, and I love you."

"Aww, Kouji." Takuya cocked his head to a side.

"You're beautiful." With that final remark, Takuya's face turned into florid. Kouji chuckled when he saw his boyfriend turned bright red.

"It's true."

"No it's not. I'm not beautiful, you are."

_~Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.~_

Takuya kissed his koi on the cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes. They lay on the verdant sward, watching the moonlight shine, the stars sparkle, keeping each other warm, enjoying each other's presence.

Kouji looked at his beloved. 'I'm lucky to come here to the Digital World and be a Digidestined. I'm glad Takuya and I lost the others and I'm happy that I told him how I feel. Is this destiny? Definitely!'

_~So kiss me~_

"Thank you for loving me Kouji." Takuya whispered.

+++

((1)) – Notice that they got together near midnight… Yea.

There are a few reviewers I like to thank:

KellyQ – Domo arigatou *Hands a Kouji plushie to KellyQ* Thanks for saying that the story is cool! *Glomps* your stories are cool too. (",) 

Taku-chan – Hi Kory y Horo2, thanks for reviewing. Here's your Kouji plushie *hands a Kouji plushie to Kory y Horo2* I made you cry? Was it sad or something? Aww… come here *huggles*

LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow – Yo Rayni, you don't have to kill Takuya now! *sticks tongue out, folds arm and smirks* Hn! Heh, thank you for reviewing! *Hands a Kouji plushie to Rayn* I know you're nice and won't kill Takuya anyway! ^^ *Puts an arm on Rayn's shoulder* Right?

Mugs – Hey, thanks for reviewing. I didn't get your message before but thanks for clearing that up in the email. *Gives Ron a plushie* Oh, sorry, I gave it to Ron instead... *Takes the plushie off Ron and handed it to Mugs* There ya go. ^_~

Mystic Moon – Hi, I hope that was enough fluff for you! *Hands a Kouji plushie to Mystic Moon* Thanks for reviewing.

Mochi-pon – Hehe *Returns hug* Thanks for your review. *hands Mochi-pon a Kouji plushie*

Malevolent midnite ^-^ - Thanks for your compliment and the review! *Hands malevolent midnite a Kouji plushie*

Crystal Ketchum – Thanks, I'm glad you thought that! *Hands a Kouji plushie to Crystal Ketchum* I hope you liked the end.

Little Rabbit f/LRPLI – Umm... "Show, don't tell"? I never saw that in the Takouji list before! Wait, you never said it was a Takouji. *scratches head* I'll go find it and read it some time. *Looks in the basket for a Kouji plushie* Oh oops... I'm out of plushies! Wait... *Rushes to the store to get a few Kouji plushies* Hey, I'm back. *Hands Little Rabbit f/LRPLI a Kouji plushie* Sorry about that! 
    
    restless-soul13 – Thanks for your review! ^^ *Hands a Kouji plushie* Now you could add another plushie to you Digimon collection. I will give Takouji (Kouji linked with Takuya) plushies in the next story (If I have time to write any, that is ^^")

That's the end. I hope you like it. If you reviewed chapter one and chapter two, you may now review chapter 3. If not, then you could go back and review them, then proceed reviewing this chapter. 

Haha, I'm kidding. I told you I was on sugar-high. When I'm on sugar-high, I say stupid stuff. Anyway, please review this chapter; I will love you all if you do! I might even come back to write another story! So whatever you do, review this first. Oh and this time, please give a comment about this fiction overall and give a rating. Arigato!

Jan ne. Sayonara minna-san! Till next time.

*DNA signs off*

-DNA [27/07/2003]


End file.
